Encuentro
by Teniente Jaz Mignonette
Summary: One!Shot inspirado en el microcuento 'Encuentro'. • Hubo un tiempo donde ambos soñaron con una vida distinta, pero siempre existía un obstáculo imposible de vadear o una excusa inexpugnable. Hasta que, al final, cayeron en la cuenta de que los chances se les habían acabado hacía mucho tiempo.


_FullMetal Alchemist_ es opus magnum esa grandiosa mujer llamada Hiromu Arakawa.

* * *

«Volví a ver a mi primer amor. Me regaló la sombra de una sonrisa y se fue del brazo de su esposo. Le devolví su esbozo de sonrisa y me fui del brazo de mi esposa. Pero las dos sonrisas quedaron allí, se tomaron de la mano y se fueron caminando por las calles de la nostalgia.» —Mαrio Hαlley Morα.

* * *

Encuentro

Aspiró con deliberada lentitud el humo del primer cigarrillo del día. La nicotina entraba en sus pulmones y embotaba sus sentidos muy lentamente. Era una sensación agradable. Sonrió, pensando qué diría _ella_ al verlo así, con un cigarrillo rubio entre los largos dedos y exhalando humo por la nariz. Quizás ella no diría nada después de todo, pero le lanzaría una mirada elocuente, como lo hacía con su antiguo compañero. O tal vez se limitaría a fruncir levemente el entrecejo y lo dejaría hacer. Como tantas otras veces.

Sin embargo, _ella_ hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba allí con él, a su lado, como su fiel sombra. Empero el tabaco era un vicio reciente. Quizás una manía venida con la edad.

La mujer de grandes ojos celestes lo llamó desde el dintel de la puerta con voz suave.

—¿De nuevo, Roy? —En su voz no existía atisbo alguno de reproche. Era una pregunta genuina, sin rastro alguno de malicia ni de segundas intenciones.

—De nuevo —respondió él, con el mismo tono.

Se giró a mirarla. Ella aún conservaba rastros de su belleza joven, y todavía era capaz de dedicarle una sonrisa o lanzar una carcajada, echando la cabeza para atrás, riendo con todos los dientes. Vestía un viejo pijama que Roy reconoció como suyo, y los rizos, rubios y rebeldes, se le escapaban del moño que intentaba recogerlos.

—Es temprano todavía. Ven a desayunar —invitó ella con amabilidad. Él asintió y la siguió poco después.

Hubo un tiempo en donde otra mujer, mucho más fría y poco dada a la risa fácil, le anunciaba que el desayuno estaba listo en la cafetería del cuartel. Él también le asentía, y afirmaba que el trabajo podía esperar un poco más, porque el café se enfriaría. Ella entonces le respondía que el café también podía hacer un viaje hasta su escritorio, y allí lo dejaba, refunfuñado, con una torre de papeles a su lado, hasta que emergía de las cocinas con suficiente infusión para los dos.

(¡Tanto tiempo atrás!)

La mesa del desayuno estaba servida. Su esposa seguía vistiendo aquel viejo pijama de rayas azules, y su hija engullía rápidamente las tostadas y el huevo revuelto con ademanes que le recordaban a Acero. Seguramente Aphril volvería de nuevo a llegar tarde a la escuela. El beso ligero que le dio mientras tomaba su mochila de colores era la confirmación de sus sospechas. Poco después, el führer y su esposa oyeron el ronroneo del motor del coche al alejarse.

—Señor, lo esperan en los cuarteles —anunció uno de sus subordinados después de saludarlos. Él asintió, y su esposa lo ayudó a colocarse el abrigo.

—Hasta pronto —se despidió ella.

—Hasta la noche —respondió él.

Su subordinado caminó con pasos ágiles frente a él, presto a alistar el automóvil que lo trasladaría a los cuarteles, pero cuando este abrió la puerta del asiento trasero, Roy lo tomó suavemente del hombro.

—Hoy conduzco yo, Lancaster.

El joven lo miró con expresión de genuina sorpresa.

—Pero señor —objetó—, me asignaron a usted para…

—Para ser mi chofer privado, mi mensajero y mi guardaespaldas si hace falta —lo interrumpió Roy—, pero no pasa nada si me dejas conducir un día al menos.

—Las sanciones… —empezó Lancaster.

—¿Cuáles son las sanciones? ¿Te reportarán al führer, acaso? —Roy sonrió—. Dame las llaves, Lancaster.

El muchacho no tuvo de otra opción más que obedecer.

Mientras conducía por la suave pendiente de la avenida principal de Central, Roy Mustang iba pensando en el soldado Lancaster. Había algo en aquel chiquillo, quizás en su atisbo de testarudez, que le recordaba a _ella_.

¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no la veía? ¿Cinco años, tal vez diez? Sí, quizás ya habían pasado diez años, pero habían transcurrido siglos para él.

Muchos años atrás, cuando los dos eran estúpidamente jóvenes, y creían que podían llevarse el mundo por delante, habían compartido el pan y la sal bajo el mismo techo durante mucho tiempo. Ella tímida, centrada y comedida; él demasiado extrovertido, demasiado sediento de gloria y de libertad. Y, entre ellos, taciturno, se alzaba la sombra maestro Hawkeye.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que aquellos mismos jóvenes conocieran el mundo y chocaran de bruces contra él. Y ellos, sabedores de su culpabilidad, conscientes de la sangre que manchaba sus manos, asumieron una carga casi imposible de soportar.

Y sin embargo, lo hicieron. Juntos lo habían logrado.

«¡Nunca vaya hasta donde yo no pueda seguirlo!», le había suplicado ella un día aciago, mucho tiempo atrás. Él le dio su palabra y cumplió la promesa con rigor.

Iniciaron entonces una carrera meteórica hasta el máximo escalafón de Amestris. A veces, Roy Mustang se sentía flaquear, empero ahí estaba ella, su Reina, presta para darle un empujón con todas sus fuerzas, exhortándolo a avanzar hacia adelante. Y siguieron ascendiendo. Él se llevaba los laureles, ella lo vigilaba de cerca para que aquellos mismos laureles no nublaran su mente.

Llegaron al último escalón. Llegaron juntos a la cima. Y recibieron vítores y miradas de desprecio a partes iguales.

El flamante Führer de Amestris: Roy Mustang, el Alquimista de Fuego.

Incluso entonces ella permaneció a su lado, hombro con hombro; porque ambos sabían que aquello no hacía más que comenzar.

Hubo un tiempo en el que Mustang deseó con todas sus fuerzas permitirse una vida diferente al lado de ella. Hasta llegó a soñarlo. Pero siempre había algo más, tal vez un obstáculo imposible de vadear o quizás una excusa inexpugnable. Y con el tiempo los dos construyeron altas murallas alrededor de sus corazones para no seguir pensando.

El tiempo pasó, inexorable. Los dos añorando con ahínco lo que nunca tuvieron, aunque _jamás_ lo expresaran con palabras. Hasta que descubrieron, demasiado tarde quizás, que los chances se habían agotado para ellos desde hacía mucho tiempo. Tal vez desde el lejano día en el que Riza le mostrara el secreto que mancillaba la piel de su espalda.

Riza Hawkeye se marchó con las primeras nevadas de diciembre. Tomó sus cosas y las guardó en una vieja caja de cartón, sus armas escondidas en la cintura, y sus recuerdos tatuados en su mente. Ni siquiera dijo adiós.

Roy Mustang la vio marcharse antes de que traspasara la puerta del cuartel. Observó su ceremonia con el corazón en un puño, pero sin intervenir. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía, pero sus piernas lo obligaron a quedarse donde estaba, y su lengua se entumeció y mudo quedó hasta que ella dejó atrás los portones de los cuarteles generales para no volver jamás.

Ella se había trasladado al helado norte en busca de sus propios sueños. Los de él ya estaban cumplidos.

Por primera vez existía una bifurcación en medio del camino.

«Misión cumplida, señor», parecía susurrarle bajito.

El führer conoció poco después a aquella mujer de vivos ojos celestes y risa fácil.

Riza conoció en medio de las nevadas del norte a un alquimista estudioso de los secretos de la alquimia médica en la vieja Xerxes.

Roy descubrió en aquellos ojos color cielo un mar de aguas calmas en el cual podía reposar.

La teniente se interesó en la medicina después de tantos años de manejar armas.

La ironía de la situación era _evidente_.

Ambos entonces decidieron dar el paso siguiente. Era tiempo.

Roy Mustang ya tenía el cabello ceniciento el día que le dieron a cargar a su primera y única hija.

Riza Hawkeye cargó a un niño en su seno asumiendo su nuevo rol con todo lo que aquello significaba.

Pero el tiempo (¡oh, el tiempo!), ese maestro implacable que se suponía que todo lo borraba para siempre, jamás logró que ellos dejaran de pensar en la colección de recuerdos que habían construido juntos a lo largo de los años.

Es que no podía ser de otra manera. Los bastiones construidos sobre roca sólida no pueden ceder ante el embate de la tormenta sin antes dar pelea.

Empero a ambos, después de tantos años de amargura, también se les permitió beber de las mieles de la felicidad. Él hundiéndose en aquellos mares celestes; ella en el norte, entre el frío del exterior y la calidez del hogar.

Roy Mustang finalmente llegó a los cuarteles generales. Lancaster se le había adelantado y ya estaba ahí, como un fiel escudero y firme como un roble. Los oficiales lo saludaron, y él, como todos los días desde hacía casi veinte años, se echaba al hombro la pesada carga de mantener la paz en Amestris.

Cerca del mediodía, cuando las colillas de cigarrillo formaban un montoncito en el cenicero, apareció su esposa intempestivamente en los cuarteles, invitándolo a dar un paseo para relajar su mente y estirar las piernas. Él quiso negarse, aduciendo poco tiempo y mucho trabajo (¡quién lo viera ahora, cuando antes era _ella_ quien lo mantenía atado a la silla, firmando papeles una y otra vez!), pero terminó por ceder. La tomó del brazo con galantería y se dirigieron a los parques que adornaban Central con colores de primavera.

Fue tan solo un segundo. Un efímero segundo.

 _Ella_ estaba ahí.

Después de tanto tiempo, _ella_ estaba frente a él. Riza había vuelto.

Sus miradas se cruzaron tan solo un instante, pero fue suficiente para que acudiera a su mente una inmensa cascada de recuerdos: el modesto guisado compartido por el padre, la hija y el aprendiz. El maestro muriendo entre los brazos del aprendiz, con la boca llena de sangre y palabras no dichas. La hija y el aprendiz frente a la tumba del padre, demasiado jóvenes, demasiado cándidos, confesándose sus sueños. La guerra, la sangre y la arena. La angustia y la muerte. Las miradas de soslayo. La complicidad y la culpa compartida. El café humeante cuando el trabajo apremiaba. Y, sobre todos aquellos recuerdos, la única vez que pudo tenerla entre sus brazos, aquella mañana de un diciembre ya lejano, en la casita frente al río, con la respiración agitada, los besos hambrientos y las caricias urgentes; las viejas sábanas desordenadas sobre la cama, y los ojos de ella, como esquirlas de brasas, mirándolo con una expresión indescifrable. Y, finalmente, su sonrisa triste acompañada de un adiós murmurado al oído.

Riza desapareció con la misma rapidez con la que se deshace una ilusión, y el führer se encontró a sí mismo de pie en medio de los viejos árboles de flores rosas, del brazo de una mujer que no era _ella_.

Y también se encontró con aquellos mares celestes llenos de comprensión y pequeñas gotas de sal desbordándolos.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _¿Se merece un review?_

* * *

Bitácorα de Jαz: No puedo con este fic. No puedo.

El final abierto de ellos dos da mucho qué pensar. ¿Pudo Riza irse? Sí. La distancia es el mejor bálsamo a veces. ¿Qué pasaría si un día ellos cumplen todos sus sueños? ¿Queda algo después? Muchísimos issues, y recuerdos, y…

Amo el RoyAi #LoSabeTodoElMundo, pero quizás finjo demencia con ellos al creer que terminaron juntos y toda la cosa. Dioses. El angst.

Bendito sea para siempre Mario Halley Mora, que escribió tan hermoso y con tantos feels durante toda su vida. Y malditos Green Day con su Time of your life ;_;.

¡Jajohecha pevê!

* * *

Editαdo el 06 de Julio de 2016, miércoles. Mi corazón ;_;.


End file.
